


потанцуешь со мной?

by kate_l



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_l/pseuds/kate_l
Summary: Но Сэм делает маленький шажок вперёд и неуверенно берёт его за руку, сплетая пальцы, и смотрит так ласково и нежно, что внутри всё сладко сжимается от этого взгляда.— Потанцуешь со мной?В ответ — лёгкий кивок и самая яркая улыбка, способная осветить весь этот мир.





	потанцуешь со мной?

— Ты так и будешь здесь стоять?

Голос Стива над ухом раздался совсем неожиданно: Баки точно видел, как Старк куда-то утаскивал Роджерса из зала около пятнадцати минут назад, но не видел, чтобы они возвращались. Да и с чего бы ему заметить, если все эти пятнадцать минут он пялился на Уилсона, либо танцующего с какой-нибудь девчонкой, либо отдыхающего и весело общающегося со своим дружком Скоттом. И глядя на эту парочку, — Баки упорно напоминал себе, что они не парочка, не парочка — в груди медленно поднималась ревность, затуманивая разум.

— Пойди и пригласи его на танец, Бак.

Баки медленно повернулся в сторону слишком довольного и, кажется, немного пьяного — он совсем не удивится, если узнает, что Роджерса напоил Старк, ну вот прям совсем не удивится — друга и нахмурился. Он понимал, почему тот был так весел и доволен сегодня, понимал и немного злился. Помимо окончания школы, события, из-за которого они все здесь собрались сегодня, Стив успел пригласить объект своей влюблённости не просто на танец, а вообще на бал в качестве пары; у него, получается, что-то вроде двойного праздника сегодня, наверное. Чёртов везунчик.

— Не видишь, что ли, — Баки глотнул пунша, кивнув в сторону Сэма и Скотта, — он всё время тусуется с этим чуваком или танцует с кем-то. Но Лэнг постоянно рядом, я даже подойти не могу.

— Вряд ли это такая уж большая проблема.

Он хотел ответить, что для человека, у которого сложилось всё просто замечательно не только в учёбе, но и в личной жизни, естественно это совсем не проблема, и вообще Роджерсу надо отвалить, он же не маленький, в конце концов, как-нибудь сам разберётся. Он хотел ответить, но просто не успел: Стив, поправив воротник рубашки, двинулся через толпу танцующих парочек, прямо к болтающим друзьями… стоп, что?

— Кэп!

За грохочущей музыкой его никто конечно же не расслышал, и Джеймсу оставалось только зло глядеть в спину друга. Когда этот праздник закончится, он обязательно поговорит с ним, может быть даже ударит, потому что какого чёрта вообще? Кто просил его лезть в это?

Баки расстегнул две верхних пуговицы рубашки, нервно отпил пунша из стаканчика и постарался не пялиться так явно в ту сторону. Он пожалел, что алкоголь строго-настрого был запрещён, — хотя они тут все не дети почти, и как-никак у них праздник сегодня, — потому что хотя бы стаканчик какого-нибудь дешёвого виски ему явно не помешал бы, просто чтобы расслабиться немного и не думать о том, какой же он всё-таки неудачник.

С Сэмом они были не то чтобы прям друзьями, — ну вот как он сам и Стив, например, — а скорее хорошими такими приятелями, одноклассниками, которые на каких-то предметах сидели вместе, довольно часто пересекались в общих компаниях, нередко общались о чём-то на переменах и даже на скучнейшей истории под строгим взглядом Фьюри, иногда даже ходили в ближайшее кафе после школы или кино (последнее было только дважды, и, опять же, в довольно большой компании, так что практически и не считается). Баки влюбился в Сэма в тот самый день, как только увидел его впервые. Влюбился крепко и безнадёжно в его прекрасные карие глаза, широкую светлую улыбку, даже в небольшую щёлку между передними зубами, которую честно считал очаровательной; влюбился в его мягкий смех, всегда звонкий и весёлый голос, в сводящие с ума длинные пальцы, которые снились ему во снах очень много раз. И он пытался, правда пытался пригласить Уилсона на свидание, чтобы признаться в своих чувствах, открыть самую сокровенную тайну, но в последний момент всегда передумывал. Да, Баки трусил и из-за этого ненавидел самого себя.

Стив всегда подбадривал его, уговаривал, порой даже угрожал, что сам всё расскажет Уилсону, но Джеймс на это лишь махал рукой: он знал, что друг — самый лучший, между прочим, а это уже что-то да значит — так с ним не поступит никогда. Но набраться смелости и сделать первый шаг просто-напросто не получалось.

Он просто безнадёжен.

Роджерс, поймав его задумчивый взгляд, направленный в их сторону, легонько кивнул в сторону Сэма и одними губами произнёс «удачи», закинув руку на плечо растерянного Скотта и уводя его из зала. Баки отчётливо видел, как Сэм, проводив их удивлённым взглядом, пожал плечами, сделал глоток из своего стаканчика и повернул голову в его сторону, нежно улыбнувшись и подмигнув.

Господи, он так сильно любил этого парня.

Не разрывая зрительного контакта, Джеймс глубоко вздохнул и медленно двинулся к Уилсону, стараясь унять бешено стучащее в груди сердце. В конце концов, сейчас или никогда, да? Школа уже позади, впереди их ждал колледж, взрослая жизнь, так что  
это, наверное, был его самый последний шанс не упустить своё счастье. А если потом он услышит отказ, то… придумает что-нибудь; сейчас главное не растерять жалкие крохи слабой уверенности в себе и своих действиях.

— Почему ты весь вечер стоишь в углу один, Джим?

Ах да, ещё одна причина, по которой Баки втрескался по уши в Сэма, — то, как чуточку насмешливо, но невероятно мягко он произносил его имя, используя уменьшительную форму, которую сам Джеймс, если честно, не очень любил и никому не позволял себя так называть (кроме, естественно, Сэма). Он каждый раз умирал, когда слышал это от Уилсона, и воскресал вновь, улавливая смешинки в его карих глазах.

— Танцевать не с кем, — он пожал плечами, стараясь не пожирать взглядом Сэма, который в этих своих узких чёрных штанах и светло-голубой рубашке с уже закатанными по локоть рукавами и одной расстёгнутой пуговкой выглядел до неприличия хорошо. Баки боялся подавиться слюной, глядя на стоящее перед собой великолепие.

— Не с кем? — Сэм настолько искренне удивился, что у Джеймса даже перехватило дыхание. Он думал, что Баки… что? Перетанцует со всеми девчонками, которые подходили к нему этим вечером? Но почему? Половина школы знала, что он не особый любитель танцев, но девушки всё равно пробовали вытащить его из угла хотя бы на один танец. — Почему?

Незаметно вытерев вспотевшие от волнения ладони о штаны, Баки облизал губы и серьёзно посмотрел Сэму прямо в глаза, глубоко вздыхая. Может, сейчас? Пока есть такая хорошая возможность, можно было попробовать сделать тот самый шаг, о котором он уже давно мечтал.

— Хочу пригласить на танец одного человека, да вот никак не получается.

Сэм как-то странно посмотрел на него, сделав глоток из стаканчика.

— И почему же не получается?

— Вокруг него весь вечер вился его дружок, который мешал подойти.

— А сейчас?..

— Боюсь отказа.

Тут только дурак не понял бы, о чём — о ком, если быть точнее, — говорит сейчас Баки, а Сэм совсем не был дураком, так что он совершенно точно всё понял. Опустив взгляд в пол, Уилсон задумчиво кусал губу, сильнее нужного сжав пальцы на стаканчике и смяв несчастный картон. Вот сейчас-то, наверное, он его и отошьёт, и тогда… будет плохо. Очень. И больно тоже. Баки надеялся, что если Сэм и откажет ему, то сделает это как можно мягче.

— Знаешь, — отставив стаканчик и резко подняв голову, Сэм тепло улыбнулся ему, — я думаю, что этот человек согласится.

Сначала Баки подумал, что ему всё это послышалось, даже для верности ущипнул себя, что не укрылось от Уилсона. Он ведь не мог согласиться, да? Это же что-то просто невероятное! Скорее всего Джеймс уснул над учебником по истории и видит свой самый сладкий сон… Но Сэм делает маленький шажок вперёд и неуверенно берёт его за руку, сплетая пальцы, и смотрит так ласково и нежно, что внутри всё сладко сжимается от этого взгляда.

— Потанцуешь со мной?

В ответ — лёгкий кивок и самая яркая улыбка, способная осветить весь этот мир. Переплетя пальцы, Баки потащил его в середину толпы как раз в тот момент, когда гремевшая последние полчаса музыка сменилась на другую, плавную и нежную, идеально подходящую для медленных танцев. Если это чистое совпадение, то оно как нельзя кстати.

Останавливаясь почти посередине зала и мягко устраивая ладонь на пояснице Сэма, Баки надеялся, что тот будет не против его ведущей роли. Сэм только выдохнул «ладно» и поудобнее перехватил его ладонь, второй аккуратно, будто бы боязливо сжимая плечо.

Где-то сбоку мелькнуло довольное лицо Стива, а рядом с ним Баки увидел показывающего большой палец Старка; Лэнг в дверях только растерянно посмотрел на них и пожал плечами, растворяясь в толпе. Он отметил это всё краем глаза, вслушиваясь в невероятно прекрасную песню Брайана Макнайта и прижимая ближе к себе своего — они же теперь вроде как вместе, да? или он слишком торопится с этим? — парня.

Если честно, Джеймс до сих пор не мог поверить в случившееся. Столько лет любить одного человека, мучится неизвестностью, почти упустить свой шанс, в самый последний момент сумев ухватить немного удачи, в то время как нужно было просто подойти. Перешагнуть через все свои страхи, подойти и наконец спросить.

— Эй, Джим, расслабься.

— Я очень хочу тебя поцеловать.

Да, он совсем не следит за словами и отвечает невпопад, но, в конце-то концов, кто его будет винить? Он сейчас танцует с самым любимым человеком под одну из самых любимых песен, и его переполняют эмоции. Так что… ему простительны маленькие глупости, да.

— Так сделай это.

Когда начинается припев, Баки подаётся вперёд и легко прижимается губами к мягким, полным, прекрасным губам Сэма. И тот отвечает, наклонив голову и сжав пальцы на плече чуточку сильнее, и весь мир взрывается ярким красочным фейерверком. Их первый поцелуй — самый яркий, самый сладкий, самый незабываемый… самый-самый.

Всё оказалось так просто. Ему всего-то нужна была капля уверенности в себе самом и немного удачи, чтобы наконец-то стать счастливым.

Баки разрывает поцелуй, касаясь лба Сэма своим, и тихо пропевает в самые губы Уилсона последнюю строчку припева вместе с Макнайтом:

— Тогда я снова начну с одного.*

Сэм абсолютно счастливо смеётся и чмокает его в нос. Да, вот так хорошо.

**Author's Note:**

> написано под замечательную песню Brian McKnight — Back At One.   
> *почти дословный перевод последней строчки припева песни


End file.
